dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Market
__NOEDITSECTION__ The market section is the central hub of control for DragonVale. It is the place where dragons, habitats, decorations, buildings, and islands are purchased. Treasure from the App Store, Google Play, or Amazon Appstore via In-App Purchases can be bought for real currency. ---- Treasure *In the Treasure section of the market, gems, dragoncash, and treats can be purchased for real currency. This and the rift market are the only sections in the game where real currency can be spent and there is a confirmation screen before a purchase is made. In case you have entered your password anywhere when playing the game, make sure the "In-App Purchases" slider is set to "OFF" in the settings on your device. Dragons *In the Dragons section of the market, all of the available dragons can be purchased using either dragoncash for the primary dragons, or gems to buy hybrid dragons. The exceptions are Kairos, the dragons rewarded in events and, previously, the Air Dragon, which could be bought for 500 gems. Habitats *In the Habitats section of the market all habitats can be bought with dragoncash or gems, provided that the player's level is high enough to purchase them. The amount of habitats a player is allowed to have in the game at one time also increases with the player's level. Decorations *In the Decorations section of the market, decorations that attract more visitors to the park can be bought. Decorations do not increase the chance of breeding any dragon, although many of the descriptions contain hints that they "attract dragons" and other mysterious things. Buildings *In the Buildings section of the market, buildings such as treat farms, boosts, shrines, the Colosseum, and the Breeding Cave can be purchased. There are level requirements for the Large Treat Farm, Huge Treat Farm, Grand Treat Farm, boosts, shrines, Colosseum, Dragon Track, Storage Tower, Fountain of Youth, and other buildings. Islands *In the Islands section of the market, the first island is bought and checked off with a green √. The second island will not become available for purchase until Level 10 and the third island once Level 15 is reached. The later islands come with larger obstacles than the starting island. Gallery MarketScreen.png|Previous Market Screen with the old "Eggs" icon. MarketScreen2013.jpeg|Previous Market Screen with the new "Dragons" icon. MarketScreen2016.jpg|Current Market Screen with new "Dragons" and "Decorations" icon. Market Screen (Update 1.15.0).png|Market Screen appearance with the old "Eggs" icon for Android devices and iPhone 5S. IPhone5Market.png|Market Screen appearance with new "Dragons" icon for Android devices and iPhone 5S. Eggs icon.png|Old "Eggs" icon from the Market. EggTab.png|Icon to switch between Dragon and Egg Pedestal. DragonTab.png|Icon to switch between Egg Pedestal and Dragon. CarnivalDragonMarketCountdown.png|Countdown timer above Carnival Dragon card. MarketScreen2013.jpeg|Previous Market Screen Treasure_icon.png|Previous "Treasure" icon DragonMarketTabber.png|Previous "Dragons" icon Habitats_icon.png|Previous "Habitats" icon Decorations_icon.png|Previous "Decorations" icon Buildings_icon.png|Previous "Buildings" icon Islands_icon.png|Previous "Islands" icon Notes *On April 29, 2013, the market's appearance changed. However, the change can only be seen on Android devices and iPhone 5S. *As of February 2013, each separate icon in the market, along with the "Market" button, has its own sound effect. *As of June 7, 2013, the "Eggs" section of the market had it's name changed to "Dragons". **As of June 14, 2013, the "Dragons" section of the market was changed back to "Eggs", but was reverted to "Dragons" on June 17, 2013. *On June 27, 2013, the frames of the dragons' cards in the market now differ by category and rarity, in the "Dragons" section of the market. **On May 13, 2014, the infobox border of most dragons in the market changed with specific color borders for six different types of rarity. *On June 27, 2013, the "Dragons" section in the market, received an icon to buy egg pedestals directly from the market. *As of March 27, 2014, Backflip Studios added a feature into DragonVale which shows a countdown timer for limited dragons that are about to expire above their card. This feature could be seen in the "Dragons" section of the market. *On May 30, 2014, the Market Countdown for the Emerald Dragon in the "Dragons" section ended one day prior to when it left the market. This resulted in the countdown displaying "expired!" when it was done counting down until it left the market on May 31, 2014. *On June 29, 2016, the market's appearance changed. *On June 29, 2016, the dragons icon in market changed from adult Lava Dragon to baby Fire Dragon. In addition to that, the decorations icon changed from the Small Flower Bed and Lamp to a zoomed in version of the Lamp in front of a Flower Box. Category:Market Category:Gameplay